Seremos Leyenda
by Sakurita 94
Summary: Porque puede que dejen el colegio; puede que la vida no les de más que desgracias y una muerte prematura sea inevitable, pero ellos son los Merodeadores y han hecho historia y precisamente por eso se convertirán en leyenda.


¡Buenas a todo el mundo! Hacía muchisimo que no subía nada aquí y menos de Harry Potter (He vuelto a mis orígenes =P). La cosa es que por culpa de una compañera de clase que no para de hablar de Harry Potter a mi me ha entrado mono, y como los merodeadores me encantan (aunque a más de uno le daba yo hasta en el carné de identidad por maltratar al pobre e inocente (?) Snape) escribí esto. No es muy largo, pero esa parece ser la maldición de todas mis historias de HP.

Pues nada, espero sinceramente que os guste, aunque al final el resultado no se parece mucho a lo que tenía en mente (lo que no quiere decir que no esté contenta con el resultado)

Declaración: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad absoluta y total de la amiga Jotacá (Tambien conocida como Rowling, una británica que no soy yo) y los tomo prestados para maltratarlos ligeramente, aunque siempre con cariño.

Pues ala, a leer.

* * *

**Seremos Leyenda**

Ya estaba. Se había acabado. Esa sería la última vez que recorrieran su dormitorio, que nunca más sería suyo, de la torre de Griffindor. Terminaban de vaciar los armarios, lo cajones, de mirar debajo de las camas que no se les hubiera quedado nada. Y así, _accio _por aquí y accio por allá se encontraban los merodeadores.

Remus Lupin, que lo tenía todo perfectamente doblado, guardado y empaquetado, se alisaba compulsivamente la túnica, que no tenía ni una arruguita, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no llorar ante la horrible tristeza que le arrasaba cuando pensaba que tendría que marcharse del único lugar donde había sido feliz. Jamás lo admitiría, peor temía que sus amigos, que siempre habían estado allí, a las buenas y a las malas, durante los últimos siete años, no quisieran volver a saber nada de él después de marcharse. Era algo irracional y sabía que si James o Sirius se enteraban, le darían una colleja tan fuerte que se marearía.

Sirius Black, sentado sobre su baúl para intentar cerrarlo a presión, no sabía como se sentía. Su ansia natural por hacerle frente a lo que sea que se le venga encima está deseando ver que pasaría a continuación, pero su alma de niño, que aún se negaba a crecer, no quería irse, porque mientras estuvieran en el colegio serían invencibles, y después vete tu a saber.

James Potter estaba nervioso. Muy pero que muy nervioso. No sólo por la graduación sino por algo más. No era estúpido, sabía que una guerra se cernía sobre ellos y que podía ser que no todos pudieran contarlo, por eso había echado mano de todo su valor Griffindor y se lo pediría después de la ceremonia. Porque la amaba con toda su alma y lo que más deseaba en el mundo era casarse con ella.

Peter Pettigrew buscaba ansiosamente un calcetín desaparecido intentando no pensar que en pocas horas el colegio ya no sería nunca más su hogar y que la protección que le ofrecía desaparecería. La guerra se acercaba y él sabía que su destino no era ser un héroe. Ese era el destino de James, siempre tan valiente y el de Sirius, que daría su vida por los amigos sin pensarlo e incluso el del bueno de Remus, siempre noble y dispuesto a ir hasta el final por lo que crea correcto. Por desgracia, Peter había decidido que él no quería ser noble ni un héroe. Sólo quería sobrevivir. No se sentía bien por pensar así, pero ya lo había decidido.

Por fin, teniéndolo todo listo los cuatro amigos se dirigieron en silencio a la puerta. Pero antes de que la alcanzaran Sirius los agarró, pasándoles el brazo por los hombros.

_ Señores ¿A qué vienen esas caras largas? – preguntó, con su habitual sonrisa perruna.

James y Peter le sonrieron también, pero Remus empezó a murmurar, abatido.

_ Se acabó. Nada volverá a ser igual. No más bromas, no más exámenes, no más salidas a Hogsmaede. Volveré a estar solo en luna llena… - la voz se le quebró al final de la frase y no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas.

Los otros tres amigos lo miraron pasmados un momento. Luego Peter sonrió otra vez, James lo abrazó y Sirius le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

_ Vamos, Lunático, no puede ser que hables en serio –Le reprendió James, sonriendo – Puede que las cosas sean un poquito diferentes a partir de ahora, pero seguiremos saliendo por ahí, gastando alguna bromita y desde luego que nunca jamás te dejaremos solo en luna llena. Para algo son los amigos ¿Verdad?

_ Muy cierto, Remusito – Se mostró de acuerdo Sirius. El mencionado hizo una mueca ante el estúpido diminutivo, pero sonrió – Además, los Merodeadores nunca se terminarán, porque incluso cuando sen los hijos de nuestros hijos los que recorran estos pasillos se seguirá hablando de nosotros. Porque puede que ahora nos vayamos de aquí, nuestras hazañas serán recordadas. Porque hemos hecho historia en este colegio, y eso nos convertirá en Leyenda.

_ Te veo muy poético, Sirius.

El animago soltó una risa que bien podría haber sido un ladrido.

_ Ya sabes que soy una persona muy profunda.

_ Si – afirmó James con sorna – ¡Como un charquito en época de sequía!

Y los cuatros salieron por fin del que había sido su cuarto durante siete fantásticos años, riendo y bromeando, por fin preparados para enfrentarse a un mundo que cada vez era más oscuro y hostil, a un mondo que terminaría por demasiado malvado.

Pero incluso después de que James fuera asesinado, traicionado por uno de sus grandes amigos; Sirius cayera sin conseguir limpiar su nombre a los ojos del mundo; Peter encontrara por fin su justo castigo y Remus no lograra sobrevivir a la última Gran Batalla son recordados, admirados, porque una vez fueron invencibles, porque se fueron como grandes héroes. Por eso lo Merodeadores jamás morirán, porque, como dijo Sirius, hicieron historia. Una mucho más grande de lo que jamás imaginaron y por eso serán recordados. Por eso serán Leyenda.

Fin

¡Ta - daaaa! Vale, pues eso es todo. Las crítas se tienen en cuenta, positivas y negativas (Pero con respeto, que yo no os he hecho nada) y si por algún motivo queréis lanzarme algo, vale, pero que sea algo blandito.

En fin, que para lo que sea podeis dejarme un review, porque son fantásticos e increibles.

Un besazo ^^


End file.
